darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunland
The Democratically Imperial Republic of Sunland, or just Sunland is a fictional country located somewhere between the North Atlantic and Arctic Oceans. It is also the country where Cecily's family and Dustin come from. History Geography Politics Economy Demographics Population Most Sunlanders have slightly big heads, slightly larger cheekbones, somewhat long necks, small torsos and average-proportioned limbs who have large hands/feet with long fingers, besides having extremely suntanned skin, dark red/crimson hair, large and wide hazel eyes (though, of course, there are Sunlanders with different skin, hair and eye colours). Most female Sunlanders have thick lips, rounded cheekbones, an angular jaw, sharp fingers, and a thin and gangly figure with an hourglass waist while most male Sunlanders have a long jaw, strong arms, almost square cheekbones, square fingers and are taller than other normal human beings (including the females of their own race). Infrastructure A normal house in the country is built with concrete blocks, has thatched roofs and protruding upper floors. Typically the squares possess "ponds", several tents pitched around it and a bridge used to get through these ponds. Other traditional squares may have some buildings, restaurants and other forms of businesses. Almost every city in the country features some kind of waterfall and/or river running through them. Weather In most of the year, Sunland is a tropical island with a pale orange sky and many clouds. Typically during these parts of the year, the weather is quite hot in the afternoon but slightly cold during the morning and evening. The flora at this time is quite fruitful, giving a lot of food to the Sunlanders. During the winter, the climate (ironically) is always extremely cold and snowy. Due to low temperature, the flora is limited to pines, Zap Apple trees and some bushes of crystal berries. Over the past eight years, the country has suffered exactly a blizzard, four storms, two avalanches, an earthquake, two snowstorms and a flood. Traditions Common traditions of Sunlanders are organizing jousting tournaments, making candies, visiting zoos, celebrating different kinds of events that occur more or less almost every month, playing instruments and singing their hymn. The biggest event in the Sunlanders’s history is the Sunrise Glisten Fair, which is held every year in midsummer to keep the entire population united. The second biggest event is the Winter Ball, held sometime between December 24 and December 31. Although there are many stories of how this ball was invented, none of them had been proven to be true yet. Flag Their flag are made with a kind of extremely rare iridescent cloth who can be found only in an almost inaccessible remote part in the southern part. It is mainly orange in colour (but has some details of golden colour at each end) and in the middle has the drawing of a crimson and amber-coloured shining sun. Language Sunland’s official language is Pangaean (also known as Sunlander Pangaean to some people). According to some experts, this language/dialect was originated from thousands of other languages such as Japanese, German, French, Chinese, Spanish, Hindi, Latin and Italian. Like some countries, Sunlanders use patronymics or matronymics instead of family names. Usually girls receive the suffix "-kyonai" after one of her parents' name while boys receive the suffix "-kyonou". Education Although kindergarten and elementary schools use the same education standard as all other countries use, junior and high schools in Sunland are just one type of education called "preparatory education". Although most schools over there are public, they are controlled by non-governmental organizations that care a lot about offering students a safe environment that encourages the development and learning of them. After the last year of elementary school, all students with good grades have four options: keep attending school, continue their studies at home with a tutor, start to study in the last cycle of preparatory education or just drop out school. Sports The main sport in the country is volleyball, though the soccer, the field hockey and swimming are greatly appreciated by the entire Sunlander population. Dubbing To save costs, almost everything in Sunland is dubbed via voiceover in the official language of the country. A typical Sunlander voiceover consists of three male voice artists and three female voice artists with a very wide vocal range. Trivia Category:Fictional Places Category:Place